prisonercellblockhfandomcom-20200214-history
Episode 015
Bea tries to convince Marilyn that Eddie will visit her again. Karen seeks out Greg to talk to him about her mother's visit, which she found upsetting (especially after her mother called her a murderer). Greg finds the name of Karen's solicitor was Henry Baldwin and says that will go and talk to him about the retrial. Doreen panics when she sees a uniformed police officer and she and Franky hide, but noticing they have hidden in the grounds of a convent gives her an idea. Eddie turns up to visit Marilyn in a suit complaining that he hasn't found a job yet. Greg makes an appointment to see Mr Baldwin's junior partner Steven Wilson as a lawyer for Karen. Doreen and Franky disguise themselves as nuns and seeing a collecting tin for "DESERTED MOTHERS REFUGE" they decide to steal the tin to collect some "alms" for themselves. Jean reports back to Mum that she hadn't been able to get anything out of Judith-Anne, but tells her she can ask for herself as Judith-Anne is waiting to see her. Mum sees Judith-Anne in the visiting room and asks her what is wrong: she tells Mum she is pregnant and that she wants to have the baby despite her mother's objections. Steve Wilson is initially skeptical about taking on Karen's case and tells Greg he will have to speak to her first before he agrees. Vera tells Bea there's a new prisoner who has been put to share her cell. The newcomer is so boisterous in the shower that Vera has to give the officer in charge a hand. Bea and the new prisoner Monica Ferguson disappoint Vera by turning out to be old friends: in fact, they used to be cellmates in the "old prison". Vera catches Greg and Karen kissing in the surgery. Monica Ferguson tells Bea and Lizzie that she's back inside for bashing her husband. Greg has to defend himself to Erica after Vera reports what she saw and so he is forced to tell Erica that he and Karen were engaged. Erica tells him she will overlook the incident as long as he won't see Karen alone again. Monica's snoring keeps Bea and Marilyn awake. A lonely old pensioner's story while they are collecting gives Franky an idea for how to make more money. Steve Wilson visits Karen to hear her side of the story and finds out from her the name of her husband's girlfriend. She is upset by his personal line of questioning, but he points out she will have to put up with the same or worse at any retrial. Jean urges Erica to put forward Mum's case for reconsideration by the parole board. Erica decides that Greg and Karen must not be left alone together. Monica and Bea agree to make up and try to act friendly. When Bea finds out that Monica owns a milk bar in Brighton, and that it's closed up, she becomes very interested. Erica warns Karen she will replace Greg if there's any further contact between them. Lynn returns to Wentworth on remand: Meg lets her know her disappointed she is to see her again. Franky and Doreen spot a house with an unkempt garden and establish that the owner, Mrs McBride, doesn't get many visitors and hasn't seen any of her family for months. They are invited in for a cup of tea and Franky pulls a blunt weapon from her sleeve. Special guest star Patricia Kennedy https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Patricia_Kennedy_(actress) Notes *Opening Mugshot sequence is changed back to Karen Travers, Lynn Warner, and Bea Smith. *Martha Eaves is treated for a burn on her arm, and on leaving Greg's office, she uses the same arm to open the door. The next time we see her which is supposed to be a short time later, the bandage has disappeared. Previous Episode Episode 014 Next Episode Episode 016 Category:Episodes Category:1979 Episodes